The Demon And The Student
by ShadowUponTheWall
Summary: She was a student of Kisame Hoshigaki before he left the village, and he was The Demon of the Bloody Mist. They both end up joining Akatsuki, and now no one knows what's going to happen! ZabuzaXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is only my second fanfic I've put on here. This one is ZabuzaXOC and there is no Haku in this story, so sorry to all the Haku fans out there. (I have nothing against Haku! He's just didn't fit in with my plot!) Well, I'm not going to keep you…if you're even reading this! O.o Now, onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form own Naruto. If I did Zabuza would be MINE! Sadly, he's not. However, I do own my OC Tsukiko!  
><strong> 

I stumbled slightly while running over the slippery and jagged rocks in the Land of the Bloody Mist. This may not be the best ninja village, but it is my home. I was trained much differently in the academy than children are nowadays.

Back when I was an academy student, the training and the sensei were much harsher than now. After I graduated from the academy, I was trained under Kisame Hoshigaki. Though many students requested his training, I was the only one he accepted. Perhaps it was because of the other students always fearing him in secret, but while they were facing him they kept it locked within them though it was still painfully obvious to me and apparently to Kisame-sensei as well.

I used to ask him why he chose me as his only apprentice, and he told me that I had earned his respect the day when we applied for a sensei. He said that I was the only one who didn't fear him for his shark-like looks. His blue skin, fish gills, and shark-like teeth, which those were common enough in the Bloody Mist. He surely did cause people to fear him.

Though he is one of the Legendary Seven Swordsman, he is actually a great teacher. Though he has an unruly amount of blood thirst during an actually fight, which was somehow passed from him to me, he was actually a very good conversationalists. He would always make sure my wounds from training were treated, and made sure that I could treat them by myself.

I can't even remember if we ever had a disagreement, and if we did, it was probably over something trivial; like whether or not the chest or the neck were the best vital points. I always say the neck because there is little chance of surviving because of the major artery there. He said the chest because it was agonizingly painful, and he liked to watch his victims suffer. To which I countered with that if you plunge a kunai deep enough, and leave it for awhile, they will eventually either bleed to death or choke on their own blood.

I remember him laughing and ruffling my hair saying that no one could beat me in a verbal fight. Kisame-sensei was always like family, and I'd like to think he felt the same about me. I remember I accidently called him onii-san once. At first I thought he would be mad because I saw his eyes widen first, but then he busted out laughing, much to my embarrassment. From then on he called me onee-chan, and I called him onii-san.

Eventually, I had earned the right to wield his sword, Samehada, during a point in my training. I was amazed that I could pick it up, much less wield it. Soon enough I eared my own special sword that I named Subetaka, which means Bloody Sword. Onii-san said that he had it made especially just for me.

He said that it has a small amount of Samehada's chakra stealing power in it, as well as its own special trait, which was the ability to steal blood and store it in its blade. Samehada and Subetaka are like brother and sister swords.

Eventually, one day onii-san said that he had to leave because he had killed our kage, or leader of the village. He told me that he wanted me to come with him, but the leader of the criminal organization he was going to didn't believe that I was fit for such an organization. The day he left, he gave me something of his. It was a chain necklace that had a huge shark tooth from ancient days. He always said it was a good luck charm, and so he passed it to me.

I could feel a small amount of his chakra within it, so that I would know if he's alright because it would die out if he ever died. Since then, it's been three long years, and I am now sixteen years old. I had found a friend in the 'Demon of the Bloody Mist' as they call him, but I simply call him Zabuza, which is his birth name, of course. He was also part of the Legendary Seven Swordsmen, and since Kisame left, I have followed in his footsteps and took up his spot in the Legendary Seven.

Since then, I have gotten a tattoo to remind myself that onii-san is always with me. It's on my right shoulder and it's a picture of a huge shark in the water swimming around a moon reflected in the water with a shark tooth imbedded into the center of the moon.

Currently Zabuza and I are on the _run_ from some of the Bloody Mist's elite ANBU for a massacre in our village. Hell, we were doing that village a favor by getting rid of all those good for nothing irrational and incapable so-called-ninja. Zabuza and I both hated how the people run that village, even after onii-san got rid of the kage. After he was killed, the higher ups decided to keep running the village the old fashion way.

As a result, we made a two-man revolt against the village; we're now considered S-Classed criminals. So, we were currently going through the Village Hidden in the Rain, when we got caught up in a little business. We were met with two guys that called themselves Deidara and Sasori. They said that they were sent by their leader from an organization called Akatsuki.

I started to size them up, "What exactly is this organization's objective?" The blonde one, Deidara, smirked, "It's an organization of S-Classed criminals that are here to change the world. We go on missions that range from bounty hunting, to assassinations, and everything in-between. So, what do you say?"

I looked over at Zabuza and smirked, I could see the evil glint in his eyes at the mention of assassination. He nodded to me, "We agree, we'll follow you to your hideout and then get better acquainted." With a smirk still evident on my face, we followed them across the Rain Village and into the forest, and then we came to a cave with a seal on the entrance. It opened for us, and we followed them into it.

We walked for a little while passing through different corridors, until we came to a dimly lit room. At first, there was only one person there, a man with orange-red hair and a lot of piercings. Soon, others began to appear in pairs.

First, there was a guy resembling a plant, and his partner had silver hair and a scythe strapped to his back. Then a guy with an orange swirl mask appeared right before a guy with sharingan eyes and black hair tied in a low ponytail.

Throughout the whole appearances, I was pretty unimpressed, that is until I saw the last person appear. Familiar blue skin and gill-like things, with that same shark-toothed sadistic grin. I'm pretty sure I had the most idiotic grin on my face, and before I could contain myself I yelled out, "Onii-san!"

I would have laughed at his dumbfounded expression had I not been so excited to see him again. I had momentarily forgotten where I was, as I bolted toward him and tackled him in a hug. He returned my hug, but I could tell that he was confused. "Onee-chan," he trained off as he tried to find the right words to say. "Why…what are you doing here? No, wait! How did you even get here?"

I laughed at his moment of stupidness as I flicked him between his eyes. "They recruited me and Zabuza here. We revolted against the village because after you killed the kage, the higher ups thought that running the village the old way was best. So….yeah. You can guess how it went. Half of the village is dead, and about a fourth is seriously wounded. So, I'd say we did an okay job."

He looked at me seriously for a moment, and then busted out laughing. "That's my girl, always the little assassin." I grinned cheekily, at that moment Deidara spoke up, "No way, how is it that someone as pretty as you related to this ugly fish-boy here?"

I bristled at that comment and within seconds, I had Subetaka at his throat. "I suggest that if you want to live, then you would do well to not insult him." I said in a deadly calm voice, then I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see onii-san scolding me. "Tsukiko, how many times have I told you that emotions can lead to death in our world?" My eyes widened slightly, and then I looked to the ground. "Many times sensei, I'm sorry I let my emotions over-rule my judgment."

I was still looking at the ground when a hand ruffled my crimson hair. I looked up at Kisame surprised. "I'll let this one slide, but only because you're my favorite apprentice." He grinned and I grinned back cheekily, "Yeah right! I'm your only apprentice." He laughed. The leader, who was strangely quiet through all of this, chose to speak his thoughts then.  
>_<p>

**Ooh, what's the leader going to say about all of this mess? You'll have to keep reading to find out! Read and Review people! Thank you for reading! See you next time! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back, and here's the next chapter of The Demon and the Student! There will be longer and better chapters soon, but for now I'm testing to see how these chapters work out before I actually get on with my story. Well, without further adieu here's the story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form own Naruto. If I did Zabuza would be MINE! Sadly, he's not. However, I do own my OC Tsukiko!  
><strong> 

_Last time: I was still looking at the ground when a hand ruffled my crimson hair. I looked up at Kisame surprised. "I'll let this one slide, but only because you're my favorite apprentice." He grinned and I grinned back cheekily, "Yeah right! I'm your only apprentice." He laughed. The leader, who was strangely quiet through all of this, chose to speak his thoughts then.  
><em> _

"So, I take it that you two aren't related by blood then?" I looked over to him and smiled, "Well, no, not really. It's just sort of a makeshift family." He seemed to contemplate that and then said, "Very well, it seems that there is no need to display you abilities since you two are both part of the Legendary Seven Swordsman, and further yet, you were trained by Kisame Hoshigaki himself. So, you are all free to leave for now."

And with that, the leader disappeared and everyone left except for Zabuza, Kisame, and me. "Well, I guess introductions are in order. Zabuza, this is my onii-san, Kisame Hoshigaki, and also my sensei. Onii-san, this is my best friend Zabuza, also known as 'Demon of the Bloody Mist', if you've ever heard of that."

He laughed, "So, how's she really fairing, Zabuza-san? Not too much trouble is she?" I saw Zabuza smirk, "Only when it comes to training. That's the one thing she is insistent about. I swear this woman almost killed me with her training habits. She trains three times a day, physical, then jutsu, and the last is the longest, her sword. It's almost as big as mine, and yet she can handle it with perfect efficiency. I still think she's trying to surpass yourself."

Kisame laughed, and I blushed, "No, I could never surpass onii-san. I'm still merely trying to catch up with you, however since were on the subject, can we have a three-sided battle? Everyone holds their own against each other, and if you try to save another person from a blow then you disqualified. Sound fair?"

I'm sure my eyes had a huge glint of excitement in them. They both agreed and we made our way towards the training grounds with onii-san in the lead. We went through another set of corridors and came to an exit on the side of the base. We saw a clearing surrounded by a dense forest. We went to the middle of the clearing and formed a distant triangle, and we all drew our swords. Then the action began.

We were all constantly dodging, blocking, and then attacking. I'm not sure who came from behind me, but I'm pretty sure it was onii-san because the force and style of the attack was just like his. I soon found that they had silently agreed to gang up on me first, and then after I was out they would fight each other. Oh, but I wasn't about to be beaten so easily. I saw Zabuza coming from the left, and Kisame coming from the right, both incredible speeds.

Then, a strategy formed in my head. As they came a couple feet away from me, I put my plan into action. Kisame went to make an upwards slash, while Zabuza made a downwards one. I gathered chakra into my legs and did a back flip up about four meters. I decided that it was time for me to be on the offense. I came at them as they split up.

I went after Zabuza first, I brought my sword down, but he blocked it. After a nonstop clash of swords, Zabuza jumped straight up, and really high. I followed not a second later. Our swords clashed again, as he tried to maneuver behind me for a surprise attack, but I flipped in the air so I was going to come down behind him upside-down and I flipped my sword so the dull side was against his neck. I leaned my head by his ear and whispered, "Dead."

He looked at me surprised, and then he smirked and went to the edge of the field to watch the rest of the fight from there. I scanned the area for Kisame, but I didn't see him. Then I felt a presence behind me. I barely had time to block the oncoming assault from Samehada. It felt like I was dodging and blocking his attacks for hours, then I found an opening. I slashed at him with all my strength, and I almost disarmed Samehada from him had he not jumped back.

I was reevaluating my strategy in the rare time of rest. "What do you say we take this battle up a notch, eh onee-san? No more holding back. Let's see how much you've progressed since I left. If you can seriously injure me, then you win the fight. It'll be just like old times, and I hope you remember that I don't hold back when I train you."

I smiled a rare, true smile, "Of course not. And I hope you remember that I have been training even harder and harder since you left. That's three years worth of learning new techniques that you don't know about. As well as me creating my own unique ones, too." He smirked and with that I made the first move.

I ran at him and pumped chakra into my sword. As our blades met, they rang out with the sounds of battle. I released a barrage of vicious attacks on him. He blocked all of them except the last one, but It was hardly anything lethal, but never-the-less I drew blood. It was a shallow gash on his right cheek. Kisame then retaliated with his own series of attacks, which caused a long gash that went from my wrist to my elbow.

I back flipped away and landed in a crouching position. "What's say we take this just a bit further, huh? You remember our last training session, right? It's all or nothing now, onii-chan. We're going to use _that_ technique, and see how far this battle can go." I smiled as I did the hand signs for the jutsu, with Kisame mirroring my movements. At the end of that, we both yelled, "Release!"

Our chakra appeared around us and was now visible to others and the level of it rose considerably to a level that was _almost_ on par with the tailed beast. Our senses were enhanced as well as our strength. The chakra around us was controlled but it still thrashed around wildly. I could feel the others around the base coming this way, probably curious or worried about the chakra level they felt.

**Alright, that was chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed it! I know, it's short, but that will change soon enough. Please Review! I may not continue if you do not review because that makes me think people aren't reading my story! Also, if you don't review and tell me what may be wrong with my story, then I won't be able to fix it if no one tells me! **

**Thank you for reading, and hopefully reviewing! Till next time! ~**


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHORS NOTE!

First off, please let me say that I am very sorry for not updating my stories for a LONG time. The reason for that is that I have not had internet for like fricken EVER! So, I will not be updating anytime soon that I can see. No, I have not abandoned my stories, and I don't plan to do so. I would completely understand if my wonderful readers lose, or have lost hope for my stories.

Thank you very much for giving me the feedback that you have, and it has helped me in my writing. I will update whenever I have a fairly constant access to internet.

Again, thank you; and please don't be mad at me!


End file.
